


At Another Place In Time You Were Infinitely Mine

by Starrstruck_64



Series: Fun With Tropes [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 15 tropes, AFAB Five Hargreeves, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Amnesia, Bodyswap, Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Crossdressing, Drunk!Five, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/F, Female Diego Hargreeves, Female Luther Hargreeves, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Huddling For Warmth, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light BDSM, M/M, Nonbinary Five Hargreeves, Pretending To Be Married, Prompt Table, Secretly a Virgin, Sharing a Bed, Slash, Submissive Diego Hargreeves, Teacher-Student Relationship, Telepathy, Trans Diego Hargreeves, Truth or Dare, Underage - Freeform, Undercover as Married, apocalypse as a metaphor, no beta we die like men, student!Diego, teacher!Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrstruck_64/pseuds/Starrstruck_64
Summary: 15 tropes explores with Fiego
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Series: Fun With Tropes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/153113
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	At Another Place In Time You Were Infinitely Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SMANGST](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMANGST/gifts).



> This is the sixth installment of my trope series. When I get into a rut I like to use these as an exercise to get past writer’s block. 
> 
> Typically I do 5 sentences but that wasn’t enough for these to so I bumped it up to 7 sentences and abused the hell out of commas, semi-colons, em dashes, and ellipses. 
> 
> Definitely had fun writing this and at expand on some of the tropes at a later date.
> 
> Unbeta’d all mistakes are my own if I catch them later I will be fixing them

1\. genderswap

‘It would if you were smarter’ echoes in Deanna’s head and if it weren’t for Luna’s stupid muscular arm holding her in place she’s fairly certain she would have successfully launched herself across the table already to strangle her know-it-all sister. 

It figures that even a 17 year absence has done nothing to quell Five’s haughty nature; they’re still very much the same smarmy individual they were the first time they were 13.

Five rattles on something about equations being off and some person named Delores, but Deanna has long since tuned the drivel out.

The most frustrating part about Five being the same person after all these years is the fact that Deanna has had 17 years to get over that childish crush and now sat face to face after all this time it’s rushing back tenfold. She should find Five annoying, does in fact, and yet that small part in the back of her head reminds her that once upon a time she found it cute.

Before she can dwell on that traitorous voice too long, Five blinks out of the room with a fluffernutter sandwich in hand and Deanna is once more reminded why that crush had always been a bad idea. And it isn’t fair that 17 years give or take 45 for the other party still amount to leaving Deanna feeling out of sorts while Five blinks on oblivious as ever.

2\. bodyswap

Five is on his third cup of coffee and Diego can practically feel the acidic burn of reflux watching his brother go to town on the newest mug full.

“Slow down, my body doesn’t live off coffee like yours does,” and fuck his voice cracked, which admittedly is still really fucking strange to hear that voice as his own.

Five makes a face that looks so foreign on Diego’s body and he knows that the coffee guzzling is catching up very quickly with his brother. 

“What the fuck is wrong with your body,” Five whines stifling a burp before moving quickly to fill the mug with water.

“My body is a temple,” Diego supplies then upon seeing Five’s look of confusion he adds, “I drink tea...coffee gives me reflux.”

“You couldn’t have warned me before I drank half the pot?”

“Like you would have listened,” Diego smirks sliding a bottle of Tums across the table to Five.

3\. drunk!fic

It’s been a year since the apocalypse that wasn’t and six months since Five managed to equation himself into a new body, and yet when Diego finds Five slumped in the chair of the study, glass tumbler in hand, he isn’t in the least bit surprised to notice his brother is sloshed with a capital S.

It’s been happening more lately than Diego would care to admit, but most nights Five drinks himself into a stupor, paranoia fueled ramblings passing his lips as he goes on about the commission and them not being safe; not 100% anyway. On the really bad nights he calls out for Delores, slanted equations in chalk covering every surface he can reach spiraling down into a shaky mess of numbers and symbols Diego only half knows the meanings for; tonight is a cakewalk compared to those nights.

“This needs to stop,” Diego murmurs taking the glass from Five’s hand as he moves to sit on the side end table, “It’s been a year...I think you’re allowed to breathe again.”

Five scoffs, “it’s not that simple and you know it...complacency is what gets people killed, and I can’t stop until I know for certain the commission is gone.”

Diego’s sighs focusing on the amber liquid still circling the bottom of the tumbler, “I think you’re scared to let go because that means you finally have to start living and learning to be human again seems...daunting.”

There’s a rush of emotions that fly across Five’s face from anger to shame, but before Diego can try a different route the young man blinks out of the room in a flash of blue; that’s the last night Diego finds him drunk in the study.

4\. huddling for warmth

“You’re an idiot,” Five grumbles but there’s no denying the hint of fondness underlying his words.

Diego isn’t in a position to argue, Five as always is right with his assessment, Diego is in fact an idiot of epic proportions for diving after Five. It was purely instinctive, which makes it worse, he should know by now that Five will always blink to safety, and yet he had dove head first into the frigid waters below anyway.

Now he’s shivering and soaking wet and Five, dry as ever, is looking at him frustrated beyond belief with an undercurrent of panic; it’s below freezing in the middle of December, Diego is fucked.

Even grown, Five is a slimmer build than Diego, and yet he doesn’t hesitate in stripping Diego of those sodden clothes to wrap him in his own jacket.

“Usually I get dinner before someone starts undressing me,” Diego teases but it loses some of the coyness from the chatter of his teeth.

“Usually my date doesn’t try to self-induce hypothermia,” Five deadpans and it warms Diego more than the jacket.

5\. pretending to be married

“You need me to what,” Diego asks pausing in his knife cleaning to actually turn and face Five.

“I need you to pretend to be my husband,” Five repeats in a tone that suggests if he does this once more, an insult is being tagged at the end.

Diego blinks a bit confused but nods, “okay, I’ll bite...why me?”

“The last time I asked Klaus for help I ended up with a split lip, Vanya looks like we are biologically related, Allison’s private life is so public they’ll know it’s a ruse, Ben still can’t stay visible long enough for that con, and would you want Luther to be your fake husband?”

Clearly some thought was put into this, and Diego has to agree with Five’s assessment, he really was the best option of a bad lot, “let’s say I agree, what’s our cover story?”

“What is with you and Klaus with these elaborate cover stories,” Five huffs with a roll of his eyes.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to marry me, so let’s hear that love story...baby,” Diego grins as he leans back to listen to Five’s proposed cover.

6\. secretly a virgin

Never in Five’s wildest dreams would he have guessed that he had more sexual experience than Diego and yet settled between his brother’s legs that’s exactly what he was finding out.

“You’ve really never...you know,” Five makes a crude hand gesture that only serves in darkening Diego’s current pink flush.

“No, I haven’t....what part of that is so hard for you to grasp, boy wonder.”

Five rolls his eyes at that, it’s clear De is on the defensive, so Five tries a different tactic instead. “You’ll have to excuse my shock, it’s just you’re well...you, I would have thought you’d be beating off possible suitors.”

“It just never felt...right,” Diego settles on carefully and Five feels his heart clench.

“Oh Diego...you’re one of those poor saps who can’t have sex without being in love aren’t you,” the silence in response is more telling than the flush currently taking over Diego’s face.

7\. amnesia

Five has been to the end of the world, lived a lifetime in painful solitude, and yet nothing could prepare him for the agony lancing through his body caused by those vacant brown eyes.

Diego had been in a coma for nearly three weeks before he’d shown sign of life, and Five had sat vigil beside the hospital bed the entire time. He had circles under his eyes a bruised purple color and he was certain his body composition was 90% coffee at this point, but he didn’t care because his atrocious sleep schedule ensured he was present for the day Diego opened his eyes.

Only the relief that threatened to bubble up in the form of a bright smile died quickly the moment his hand on Diego’s was rebuffed and met with a startled “who are you?”

Five doesn’t cry anymore, hasn’t since he buried his siblings a lifetime ago in an alternate timeline of a desolate future that won’t come to pass; but now in the confines of Diego’s cramped hospital room Five’s vision blurs of its own accord.

“You don’t remember me,” Five asks, voice shaky as he he looks Diego over praying to a god he doesn’t really believe exists or cares, that this is all some elaborate fever dream. 

“Am I supposed to,” Diego asks brows furrowing; Five doesn’t realize he’s crying until the first tear slides down his cheek.

8\. cross-dressing

They don’t make a habit of indulging in this particular role play but sometimes the draw of this brand of stress-relief is all too alluring; besides Five likes how powerful he feels clad in fishnets and heels when the navy steel-boned corset is laced up tight. 

“Now kitten, you remember your safe word?”

There’s a momentary pause as Diego struggles to crawl up from subspace, “y-yes Mixtress...It’s kraken,” he manages, voice rough with arousal as he looks up at Five through his lashes.

“That’s a good girl,” Five murmurs gliding his riding crop down Diego’s chest as he circles around his sub, the faint clicking of his heels against the hardwood the only sound save Diego’s ragged breaths. 

The loud smack of leather hitting across Diego’s thighs resonates through the room followed by a choked ‘one’, it’s enough to set off a delicious curl of arousal in the pit of Five’s stomach.

Diego looks so pretty on his knees, lips parted as he tries his best to steady himself in preparation for the next swat; there’s the telltale sharp woosh of the crop cutting through the air followed by a smack across Diego’s left cheek and a wheezed ‘t-t-two.’

Two down and thirteen to go; Five intends to absolutely wreck Diego in the best of ways.

9\. forced to share a bed 

“No, absolutely not,” Five frowns crossing his arms over his chest as he glares up at Luther with near murderous rage.

“Five I’m sorry but they messed up our reservations—“

“And I’m stuck sharing a bed with Diego,” Five huffs, “why can’t he share with Klaus; what happened to evens stick together,” he mocks.

“Evens stick together until Gogo’s icicle toes enter the equation, so sorry Fivey but you’re bunking with our resident Batman tonight,” Klaus sings as he swipes his keycard from Luther and tugs Ben off to their room.

“Ben doesn’t even really need a bed and you know it,” Five yells after Klaus before he grabs his own keycard and marches past Diego on his way to the elevator. His foul mood lasts the entirety of the ride up to their room until the door shuts behind them both before he allows the tension to bleed out from his shoulders and look at Diego, “think they bought it?”

“Sweetheart, I nearly bought it,” Diego chuckles tugging Five over to their bed, and sure maybe someday they’ll tell the others but for now the privacy nice.

10\. truth or dare

“This is stupid,” Five grumbles, but the fact he hasn’t blinked out of the room is more telling than his dismissive tone.

“No deflecting, you promised you’d play now answer the question,” Klaus pouts.

“It’s an invasive question and more importantly it doesn’t follow the rules since it’s more than one question,” Five counters, trying his best to stay still and not come off as nervous.

“Fievel Hargreeves, it is a two parter you nitpicking stickler, now answer the goddamn question or take the dare, but know that if you back out of truth we’re all going to know the answer is yes,” Klaus smirks crossing his arms over his chest triumphantly.

“That’s not my name,” Five growls out glaring at Klaus until the silence stretches just shy of unbearable. “If you must know, the truth is yes, Diego and I are sleeping together and no we aren’t naming our hypothetical adopted babies after you.”

“Spoilsport.”

11\. historical AU

Father had said the circus was nothing more than a congregation of fools and cheats, and while Five was apt to agree it was a less than hygienic venue, the mere fact Father despised the troupe so much had him venturing to the tent nearly every night; well rebellion and the cute knife thrower. 

The man was positively gorgeous and if Five was reading things correctly, he wasn’t the only one with roaming eyes; he’s been to see the show every night for nearly two weeks, and over the course of the last week he’s noticed brown eyes finding his in the crowd more often than not.

Tonight is different though, the air is charged and for once the timid brunette with ribbons in her hair isn’t strapped to the spinning wheel.

“I’ll need a volunteer for my next stunt, our beloved White Violin is unfortunately unable to preform tonight,” the man, The Kraken, is really selling the moment, down to the frustrated pout.

Five isn’t even aware he’s raised his hand until he notices the delighted smile stretch across Kraken’s face, “yes, the dashing young gentleman in the front row, come right up.”

It isn’t until Five is having his wrists clasped on the wheel’s harness that he realizes this is actually happening and his breathing goes a little shallow with second thoughts.

“Relax, I’ve got you,” the man murmurs, fingers brushing along Five’s inner wrist; he believes him implicitly.

12\. accidental-baby-acquisition

“I’m sorry I’m what,” Diego asks once more and tries his best to ignore the way his voice comes out closer to a squeak.

“You’re pregnant,” Grace smiles serenely handing the test results over to Diego, or rather she attempts to, they’re intercepted by Five.

When Diego had started complaining about nausea and fatigue a few weeks ago, they’d chalked it up to a stomach flu, but when Five’s eyes zero in on the little ‘yes’ next to hCG present he realizes just how wrong they’d been.

“But how, I mean I know how, just...I’ve been on testosterone since I turned 15, I didn’t think I could still get pregnant.”

“Diego darling, you still have a working uterus and ovaries, not to mention you still have a cycle even if it is irregular, and judging by those levels of hCG i wouldn’t be surprised it’s twins.”

Five has never entertained the idea of kids, he had the apocalypse to contend with and when he finally settled in with Diego it wasn’t exactly a priority discussion; however, now he’s hyper-focused on thepossibility and he’s not sure what the appropriate response is so he settles for looking at Diego curiously.

“Well sweetheart, you never do anything by halves do you,” Diego asks with a small smile and it’s enough to ease that knot of uncertainty in Five’s stomach.

13\. apocalypse fic

Five has lived through one apocalypse, managed to avert another, and yet nothing prepares him for the hellscape that is 2020.

There’s no moon hurtling towards the Earth this time, it seems mundane in contrast; just another cyclical part of nature, hardly the first pandemic to grace the Earth, it isn’t until too late that Five grasps the magnitude.

Five figured Diego would be spared the horrifying end of one’s lungs giving out on them, after all his secondary power gave him the ability to hold his breath indefinitely; he’s wrong with his assessment.

Diego isn’t the first to get sick, but in a cruel sense of irony he does fall ill second. The news plays down the viruses severity, claims it’s no more than a bad case of the flu, but Five has seen Diego with the flu and it never left him this drained. Five is stuck watching Diego deteriorate from a virus that’s supposed to have a .2% for his age bracket, and there’s nothing he can do but hold Diego’s hand when even the ventilator proves to be unhelpful.

Diego takes his last breath 10 days after that awful cough first appeared, and while the world may not actually be ending, as far as Five’s concerned, his world is already gone.

14\. telepathy

‘You remember the rules,’ Diego projects as he works on stirring up a protein shake at the counter.

‘Of course, I came up with half of them,’ Five smirks over his cup of black coffee keeping his focus on the business section of the paper.

Diego smirks taking a long sip of his shake turning to face Five, ‘I’m feeling pretty good about today.’

Five quirks an eyebrow at that and instead projects the most lewd image he can of bending Diego over the table and fucking into him, ‘still feeling confident, darling?’

Cheeks flushed red, Diego prides himself on the fact that he hasn’t made a sound yet; he’s going to win this time, he has a plan.

‘You tell me, sweetheart,’ he sends back with a defiant lift of his chin, and the image of him on his knees for Five in dad’s old office.

The hitch in Five’s breath is music to Diego’s ears.

15\. High School / College 

‘See me after class,’ is written across Diego’s paper in bold red script, and it should send his stomach in knots — he’s borderline passing this class and baseball season is getting ready to start— instead it fills him with excitement.

Five Hargreeves is singlehandedly the most attractive teacher at the Academy, from those piercing green eyes to his impeccable style, like straight out of GQ; it’s no wonder he’s the object of most of the sophomore class’ fantasy. The difference between Diego and the rest of the student body is he isn’t left with simple fantasy; he’s well versed in what lays beneath Mr. Hargreeves perfectly tailored suit. 

The dismissal bell can’t come soon enough, Diego spends the rest of class drifting to thoughts of what Five has planned for him today. Between thoughts of being taken across Five’s desk, or better yet pressed up against the window where anyone can happen upon them, Diego has only succeeded in turning himself on to the point of soaking through his boxers with slick; he knows he’s giving off a scent of arousal, can feel the eyes on him, but he’s more focused on the flush coloring Five’s cheeks as he loosens his tie.

When class finally dismisses, Diego stays in his seat making a show of carefully packing things away until he hears the door click shut and the lock slide home.

“I swear you’re driving me crazy on purpose,” Five murmurs crooking a finger at Diego and patting his lap with his free hand; there’s more truth to the statement than Five is aware.


End file.
